Changing Fate's Destiny
by Silence-Is-Best
Summary: When the vision of his future's tragic K.I.A death shows into Naruto's repeating dreams can this foxy blond save his life and change fate? Or will he in the alternate end fall tragically killed as he foolishly ignores the signs? [ Rated T for language, gore, and alcoholic use. ] ( I'm not to good at summaries but please give this story a shot! Also it is a major W.I.P )


**Chapter One : The Sleepless Side Effects**

Panting heavily he pushed himself farther and farther into the scorching flames, eyes widen to their max as his cerulean orbs frantically scanned for a escape of the suffocating ashen clothes torn as if he had ran through barbwire he kept rushing onward, at time stumbling, almost losing his footing. Though as he finally his legs have gave out of hims sending him tumbling towards the ground. From the impact he was forced to let out a raw cough, upon seeing the droplets of blood splatter onto the burning ground around him, some drizzling out from the corner of his mouth. He shoved himself back up, normally he would use his chakara to boost his speed but if he had used anymore he would immediately black out, so that was out of the question. Though he spared no moments in wiping the blood or pausing to take in gulps of much needed fresh air.

Though as minutes passed the smoke began to become blankets of the ashen suffocation like fog this battered blond only ran with enormous speed. Though when he finally began to see a final break in the fog, his heart raced, thudding quickly in his chest as joy over whelmed his nerves. Though this hope was quickly shoot down when a pale hand quickly broke out of the fog and snagged him back into the pitch darkness of the scorching flames. Screaming in his horse tone of his, only to hope for someone to hear and by all means, save him. But his screams feel silent on the ears, as he then was returned to the scorching flames. It felt horrible as the flames burn his flesh, his mouth never stopped the screams of terror and agony. Though as he took his final breath blue eyes meet with red.

Quivering his eyes snapped out as he then jolted out of his bed for what seemed the 4th time this week his tanned hand rested onto the mattress propping him up slightly as it took a moment for his mind to register that his current 'vision' was simply a mere dream. Though for Naruto these on going dreams happened often, every other night for the past week. Sucking in air, though almost scared to he narrowed his eyes as anger quickly flowed through his body. " DAMNIT! " He scratched out as he took his pillow, tearing it in half with ease, still filled with rage he rushed to his bathroom and took one glance into the mirror Before his fist flew out and slammed into the fragile glass, shattering it with a loud 'clash', quickly blood dripped from his knuckles, some dripping onto the glass shards from the small dirty mirror he had currently busted.

Slowly the rage was gone as he carefully opened the bathroom cabinet and pulled out a few spare rolls of white soft wrappings. Plucking out the glass he set the pieces onto the sink before washing out the cuts with cold wash. Hissing at the stinting pain he then shut off the tap as he then lightly patted his wound dry with a few sheets of toilet paper before tossing it into the trash can beside the sink. Quickly yet skillfully he wrapped his wound as he examined it to make sure everything was in place as he then sweep'ed the glass shards into the trash can. Not bothering with anything else, he left the bathroom, feet lightly paddling on the hardwood flooring as he strolled slowly back towards his bedroom. His mind felt as if it was in his dazed dream like state. No words could describe his current emotions, mainly because his mind was so jumbled and mixed together, though mainly because he wasn't sure what was even going on.

He talked to Tsunade about his weird tragical dreams but she merely said ' don't threat its just a bad dream. ' Ha, bad dreams don't happen over and over again, and even if they did he KNEW these were different he couldn't just brush it off, instead he tended to stay up at night thinking. Thinking about every detail in his dreams, or the ones he could so happen to recall. As he eased open his bedroom door he swept the room with his exhausted gaze, eyes showing the utter lake of sleep he was been receiving for the past week. If he could take a guess he had roughly about, 4 to 5 hours of sleep for 5 days, which would be about 1 hour of sleep per day. The signs were showing on his once bright smiling face, which now shown his exhaustion and worry.

Though he couldn't say much, at least he got ONE hour of sleep, rather then none. Yawning he sat down onto the edge of his bed, his hands grasping onto the fuzz and cotton from his currently torn pillow. He normally had good anger control but this just made him snap, he wanted for it to stop, yet.. Yet he felt as if he was helpless all he could do was lay there and take this 'abuse' and he was feed up. And then again he felt alone, Tsunade told him that its just a faze he'll get over it, or its just a bad dream. Sakura merely called him a 'idiot' and told him to stop bugging her with his whinny problems, so from that day on he kept his issues to himself and no one else.

Pinching the fuzz from the pillow between his fingers he unconsciously began to roll it around as if it were a mere piece of play-do. Sighing he then flicked the fuzz towards the side, his eyes looking at the mess he had recently created, before his gaze drifted towards his bedroom window. Watching the night sky seem to be glistening with the flickering hues of the stars, though it was getting quiet harder for him to catch their reflection from his window from the lights left on in Konohagakure. Once more his mouth opening as a yawn slipped out with ease, raising his hands to his face he then rubbed his weary eyes, slowly trying to alert him once more.

' I wonder what's Teme doing? ' He thought to himself as he then looked over to his nightstand, eyes locking onto the team 7 photo. Reaching for the said photo in its wooden frame he brushed off the dust that gathered from the last time he had picked up the frame. He stared at the photo to what felt like long on dragging hours, but in reality was roughly 2 minutes. Quickly he placed the photo back in its place and gathered the pieces of his now torn pillow onto the middle of his bed.

" Well.. " He looked at the bits with a sheepish grin. " Now I don't have a pillow tonight.. " Unlike normal people who keep spares Naruto on the other hand didn't have a spare pillow besides the two on each side of the small couch in the living room. Wanting nothing more than to follow the path towards a goods night rest he slowly removed the pillow bits and set them beside his bed onto the floor, and reached for his black blanket.

Pausing at the unexpected knock at his door he blinked and turned form the bed, walking to his apartments front door. Quickly he opened it only to tilt his head in slight confusion on who was standing on the other side. Reason being there was no one there but a letter with odd red splatters, instantly his mind took in that those splatters were blood. His senses went on high alert as he reached for the letter, slowly, cautiously.


End file.
